Best Wishes
by kRieZt
Summary: "Setelah aku berpisah denganmu, tidak ada lagi orang yang mau merayakan ulang tahunku. Tiup lilin dan makan kue akan menjadi sesuatu yang langka untukku…" US/UK


**Best Wishes**

Pairing : USxUK

Rating : K+/T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Setelah aku berpisah denganmu, tidak ada lagi orang yang mau merayakan ulang tahunku. Tiup lilin dan makan kue akan menjadi sesuatu yang langka untukku…

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sensei, jangan bosen yak… _*ditampol*_

Warning : boy's kissing scene! Don't like, don't read!

-000-

**New York City, 07.00 am**

4 Juli…

Kau akan merasakan perbedaan di tanggal 4 Juli jika kau berada di Amerika sekarang. Atribut kenegaraan dipasang di jalan-jalan. Mulai dari miniatur bendera, spanduk, umbul-umbul, pernak pernik dengan gambar bendera Amerika, dan masih banyak lagi. Jika kau keluar rumah pagi ini, kau akan melihat anak-anak dan para remaja berjalan mengelilingi kompleks rumah dengan sepeda atau sekedar jalan kaki dan membawa lambang bendera Amerika dalam berbagai bentuk. Atau melukis bendera Amerika di kening dan pipi mereka.

Alfred F. Jones terbangun pagi ini bukan karena keramaian yang terjadi di luar rumahnya. Ponselnya berdering kencang dari luar kamarnya, bukan di dekat bantal tidurnya. Ponsel itu berdering berkali-kali, dia terpaksa keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari ponselnya. Dia menemukan benda bising itu di meja TV, dekat pintu kamarnya. Pada layar tertera nama orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengangkatnya. Dia membawa ponselnya ke dapur.

"Good morning, Your Majesty…"

"Pasti baru bangun tidur. Demi Tuhan, Alfred, ini sudah pukul 7 pagi. Matahari bahkan sudah meninggi."

"Hmmmmh…tapi aku masih mengantuk, Arthur."

"Jangan bilang karena hari ini libur, kau bisa bermalas-malasan."

"Liburan itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur, Arthur. Di Inggris sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Yang pasti, aku sudah dalam perjalanan untuk memulai hari-hariku. Secangkir teh sudah membuatku melupakan rasa kantuk."

"Hahaha…nikmati saja pekerjaanmu, sementara aku akan melanjutkan tidurku."

"Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, Alfred. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

Alfred hampir saja tersedak setelah berusaha menegak habis susu dinginnya setelah dia mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi dari Arthur. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Yang keberapa? Berapa pun itu, Alfred sendiri merasa dia sudah sangat tua. Dia mengurut-urut kening dan tertawa.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau hari ini juga aku berulang tahun!"

"Dasar pikun!"

"Hahaha…padahal negaraku setiap tahun merayakan hari kemerdekaannya. Di tanggal yang sama pula, aku merayakan ulang tahunku. Terima kasih, Arthur. Kau sudah mengingatkanku."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Alfred F. Jones."

"Hehehe…terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Ada pesan dari ratumu untukku?"

"Ya, satu pesan. Dia akan menghentikan pasokan daging sapi ke negaramu karena di sana sudah berhasil menyaingi peternakan di sini."

"Wah, tidak bisa itu! Teknologi kawin silang dengan sapi negaramu bisa menghasilkan keturunan bagus di negaraku! Jika tidak ada sapi, maka tidak akan ada burger-"

"Karena kau sering makan burger, maka setidaknya ini dilakukan agar pemerintahmu mau memikirkan angka kesehatan orang-orangmu. Kalau kau bertambah gemuk, yang ada malah kau tambah sakit."

"Hero sepertiku tidak akan pernah sakit, Arthur Kirkland. Hahaha…"

"Dasar bodoh…"

Dalam hatinya, Alfred merasa senang dibangunkan pagi ini. Dia tidak jadi merasa kesal, dia malah merasa sangat ringan bangun pagi hari ini. Di luar sana, orang mungkin banyak yang masih tertidur karena hari ini libur. Maka dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang, mungkin, yang paling berbahagia di dunia di hari libur ini.

Beranjak dari dapur, Alfred lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya ke ruang tengah. Dia duduk di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hey Arthur."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau akan berkunjung kemari?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke sana, Alfred. Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pernah ada di dekatku ketika aku berulang tahun."

"Apa? Hey, waktu kecil kita sudah sering merayakan ulang tahunmu khan? Makan kue, menyanyi bersama, keliling kota, dan masih banyak lagi yang kita lakukan."

"Tetapi…itu tidak cukup, Arthur. Setelah aku berpisah denganmu, tidak ada lagi orang yang mau merayakan ulang tahunku. Tiup lilin dan makan kue akan menjadi sesuatu yang langka untukku."

"Kau sudah besar, sudah mau masuk liang lahat pula. Tidak ada acara tiup lilin dan makan kue. Bikin saja sendiri!"

"Huhuhu…kau jahat sekali, Arthur. Khan menyenangkan setiap kali ulang tahun, bisa mengadakan pesta. Rumah ini…setidaknya tidak akan sepi…"

"Lagipula, kau sendiri juga jarang di rumah khan? Tahun kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku diajak teman-temanku pergi. Hanya saja…"

"Apa? Bukankah itu bisa mengusir rasa sepimu?"

"Uurgh, kau tidak ada di dekatku, Arthur! Maka itu aku merasa tidak lengkap!"

Tahun kemarin, dua tahun yang lalu, tiga tahun, bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, setelah Alfred pindah ke Amerika, tidak ada lagi kemeriahan yang sama ketika dia berulang tahun. Tidak ada lagi kue, tidak ada lagi tiup lilin, tidak ada lagi terompet, tidak ada lagi pesta.

Tidak ada lagi Arthur Kirkland…

Sejak saat itu, di hari ulang tahunnya, dia hanya bisa menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Arthur lewat telepon atau pesan singkat. Atau bahkan e-mail, dan dia akan membuka e-mailnya 2 hari setelahnya. Karena itulah, dia merasa kurang. Walau dia dikelilingi teman-temannya di Amerika, tetap saja dia merasa ada yang kurang. Arthur sudah berperan banyak dalam kehidupannya. Laki-laki beralis tebal dan sedikit temperamental itu telah membesarkannya penuh kesabaran, layaknya ibu. Dan kini, tidak ada lagi sosok itu di dekatnya…

"4 Juli itu awal bulan, awal dari rutinitas pekerjaan. Aku tidak mungkin datang ke sana hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Alfred."

"Tapi, pernahkah sesekali kau berpikir untuk kemari?"

"Apa sih yang kau harapkan dengan adanya aku di sana? Toh, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah kalau aku datang ke sana. Tanggal 4 nantinya juga akan berganti dengan tanggal 5. Semua terjadi dalam 24 jam. Dengan aku di sana, tidak akan membuat tanggal 4 itu menjadi 25 jam atau 30 jam."

"Kau selalu begitu, Arthur. Apa karena kita sudah berjarak jadinya kau tidak mau memikirkan aku lagi? Aku tidak pernah bahagia di hari ulang tahunku."

"…"

"Kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku, Arthur."

"Pembohong."

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku, Arthur. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berbohong, aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong jika berbicara denganmu. Mungkin aku memang suka bicara seenaknya sehingga selalu membuatmu marah. Yang pasti, aku tidak bisa berbohong."

"…"

"Hari ini, akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika kau ada di sini, Arthur."

"Kalau aku sudah ada di sana, kau mau apa?"

"Kita akan melakukan banyak hal, yang menyenangkan dan pastinya tidak akan terlupakan olehmu saat kau kembali ke Inggris. Satu hari ini akan menjadi kenangan berharga."

"Seperti?"

"Err…entahlah, apa pun itu pokoknya menyenangkan. Kau tidak hanya akan melihatku bahagia, tetapi kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Denganku, Arthur…"

"Coba ucapkan satu keinginan terbesarmu, ucapkan dari hatimu, untuk hari ulang tahunmu, Alfred F. Jones…"

Mendengar ini, Alfred kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengatakan yang dia inginkan. Semoga Tuhan mendengarkan, semoga semua ini bisa terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai hadiah terbaik di ulang tahunnya…

"Aku ingin memelukmu erat, Arthur. Mencium bibirmu yang dingin, hingga tidak lagi ada rasa dingin menguasai dirimu. Semuanya akan berganti dengan kehangatan, yang nantinya mengalir dalam tubuhku juga…"

"…"

"Tapi kau jauh di sana, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?"

Tok…tok…

Di tengah percakapan serius itu, Alfred terkejut mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi suara ketukannya jadi lebih kencang. Dia kesal dan kemudian dengan gusar membukanya.

"Ya, ada ap-"

Ponselnya masih menempel di telinganya, satu tangannya memegang gagang pintu. Kedua matanya terbelalak setelah melihat sosok orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu juga masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan keajaiban, Alfred F. Jones?"

"…Kau…"

"Jadi, apa keinginan terbesarmu di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap setelahnya. Alfred lalu memeluk Arthur Kirkland dengan erat, seakan dia tidak mau melepasnya. Nafasnya tersengal karena dia hampir menahan nafas setelah melihat Arthur. Mungkin reaksinya sama seperti dia melihat hantu di sebuah film horror. Bedanya, dia tidak ketakutan sekarang, melainkan kelewat senang.

"Kau bilang sibuk, tidak punya waktu…"

"Sesekali mengambil liburan ke Amerika, aku rasa bukan ide buruk."

"Arthur…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Alfred. Kau bertambah tinggi, kurasa…"

Pagi itu, kehangatan pun menguasai tubuh kedua laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan di depan pintu rumah ini. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan peduli melihat mereka seperti ini. Tidak hanya berpelukan, Alfred pun akhirnya mewujudkan keinginan yang barusan dia ucapkan di telepon. Tanpa ragu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Arthur. Menatap kedua mata hijau itu begitu dalam…

"Terima kasih, Arthur Kirkland…"

Dan dia mencium orang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bibir Arthur terasa dingin dalam ciumannya. Mungkin AC pesawat membuatnya kedinginan. Dan dia menjanjikan kehangatan pada laki-laki berbadan kecil ini.

_*gasp*_

"Kau senang, Alfred?"

"Sangat senang…"

"Tapi aku masih belum merasa hangat."

"Hehehe…mau lebih hangat, Arthur?"

"Apa yang-WHOA! Alfred, turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau! Kau bilang tadi merasa dingin khan? Bagaimana kalau aku akan menghangatkanmu, dengan syarat kau menemaniku melanjutkan tidurku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Turunkan aku! Turunkaaaan…!"

"Hahaha…tidak akan kuturunkan kau, Yang Mulia! Hahaha…!"

Tiba-tiba saja, rasa senang Alfred mendorongnya menggendong Arthur masuk ke rumahnya. Tidak peduli tingkah Arthur yang tidak bisa diam saat digendong, yang penting kebahagiaan itu tergambar jelas di wajah laki-laki berkacamata itu…

Jadi, bagaimana kau akan merayakan satu hari di tanggal 4 Juli?

~the end~

Telat sehari, gak apa-apa lah… XD

Happy birthday, Alfred F. Jones \^o^/


End file.
